


Sick of losing soulmates

by modernVictoria



Series: Quakerider [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy's POV, Drabble, Guilt, Robbie's missing, Scene from 4x8, platonic or romantic, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernVictoria/pseuds/modernVictoria
Summary: She traced with her fingers the front of the Charger, hoping she would sense something like last time.
Sense him.
---
Thoughts Daisy has during the final scene in 4x8





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble after seeing the midseason finale and as a break from studying my geography exam. So please be gentle.
> 
> English isn't my native language and if there are any mistakes, feel free to correct me (politely). All errors are mine. And sadly, I do not own any of the Marvel characters.
> 
> Title from 'Sick of losing soulmates' written by Dodie Clark.

She traced with her fingers the front of the Charger, hoping she would sense something like last time.

_Sense him._

But nothing, and the hollowness inside her expanded, but not quite enough to lose all hope. He wasn’t dead, couldn’t be dead. Mack had told her about the rider’s will to stay alive. Not to mention Robbie’s own stubbornness.

A voice in her head taunted her. _You lost him. Just like you lose everyone._ It’s her fault he was there. If she hadn’t bothered him that day in the garage, he would’ve never been there, in the quantum box. His brother would’ve never found out. He would’ve stayed an urban legend. He wouldn’t have been _hurt_.

But then again, she couldn’t have known then that she would grow to care for the man. She didn’t know under all his stoicness, he had a heart of gold. Multiple times he saved her. An image of a flaming chain crosses her mind.

_Stay away from him. You’re not good enough._ His brother, Gabe, was right. She was a bad person. Wherever she goes, death follows, right?

Her train of thoughts was stopped abruptly by a noise. Behind her, Coulson steps closer.

‘We should give the car,’ _Lucy she tells herself, with a fond memory of Robbie, slipping up and telling her his car’s name, '_ to Gabe.’

‘I wouldn’t do it so fast. He may not be dead, you know.’ Coulson says.

_He’s gone. You cared for him and he’s gone because of that._ The voice whispers again.

‘You really believe that?’

‘It wouldn’t be the first time the rider’s come back from that place.’

The hollowness in her shrinks. It’s not completely gone, but just quite enough to shut the voice in her head up.

Instead another voice murmurs in her mind. This one’s warm and flickering, like a spark.

Like hope.

_He’ll come back. He’ll always come back._

**Author's Note:**

> You can't believe how much I need Robbie to return to aos. Or at least have his own show (with surprise visits from Daisy ;) )
> 
> I hope you liked this little drabble. Comments, feedback and kudos are always welcome!!


End file.
